Debajo del Muérdago
by Psicggg
Summary: Relato ubicado en el episodio 'MILLENNIUM'; basado en ese saludo de Scully a Mulder cuando se encuentran en el cementerio. Siempre he creído que había más de trasfondo en ese "Feliz Navidad" de ambos. Leve referencia a 'HOW THE GHOSTS STOLE X-MAS'
JUEVES 30 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999

CEMENTERIO ROSELAWN

TALLAHASEE, FLORIDA

11:12 HRS.

Por fin he llegado a dónde tengo que reunirme con Mulder, mi compañero. Han pasado tan solo tres horas y media después de recibir la llamada de Skinner. Le debo mucho en lo personal y profesional, al Director Asistente, como para negarme si me pide de favor que interrumpa mis días de descanso decembrino para integrarme a una investigación. Pude estar en menos tiempo, pero era conveniente retrasar en lo posible mi llegada. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es tratar de no llamar la atención con los otros colegas de la oficina de D.C., que deben estar por aquí. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de venir y menos cuando estaba pasándola tan bien. Ha sido como un sueño, pero con la solicitud de Skinner es como despertar a la realidad.

Estaciono el auto, bajo del vehículo y me encamino a la cinta amarilla que mantiene cercada la escena del crimen. Un joven oficial de policía es quien hace guardia para mantener alejado al personal no autorizado. Le muestro la placa y asiente permitiendo el acceso. Levanto la cinta, localizo enseguida la tumba abierta. Distingo, además, la punta de una escalera que sobresale del suelo, pero la intempestiva aparición de un hombre que se ve molesto detiene mi camino.

–¿Está con el FBI, también? –es notable la indignación del hombre.

–Sí, señor.

–Escuche. ¡Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo! ¡El hombre ya estaba muerto! –asumo que debe ser el encargado de la funeraria.

–¿Disculpe? –según me informó, Skinner; esto solo es un caso de profanación de un ex-agente del F.B.I.

– Entiendo que él fue uno de los suyos... pero esos rumores que estoy oyendo, que puse un ser humano vivo debajo del suelo... Será mejor que su gente resuelva sus hechos muy rápido –. Creo que ya tengo idea quien podría haber dicho esos comentarios. Le dirijo una mirada de resignación y continúo dirigiéndome a la tumba abierta.

Dentro de la fosa veo a Mulder con unas botas de goma mirando el ataúd ahora vacio, con esa mirada de concentración, estoy segura que su brillante mente está trabajando en descifrar porque paso esto –Mulder, ¿has estado propagando rumores?

–¿Por qué? ¿Has escuchado alguno bueno últimamente? –sé que no se está refiriendo al caso, pero no le voy a seguir en el juego.

–No en particular. Así que ¿qué tienes aquí?

–A propósito, feliz Navidad, Scully –. ¡Oh si! Por supuesto que he pasado una muy feliz Navidad

–Gracias. Feliz Navidad para ti, también. –trato de disimular mi sonrisa sobre los acontecimientos de la última semana.

MIERCOLES 22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999

SALÓN DE USOS MÚLTIPLES

EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER

OFICINAS CENTRALES DEL F.B.I.

WASHINGTON, D.C.

16:24 HRS.

El brindis navideño que ofrece la oficina del Director, se celebra tres días antes de Navidad; es una reunión informal con la finalidad de pasar un rato agradable. En mis primeros años en el Bureau, me gustaba venir y departir con algunos compañeros de otras secciones y del personal administrativo. Sin embargo al asignarme a los Expedientes X, y notar las actitudes de algunos para conmigo y con Mulder; esta reunión fue perdiendo su encanto. Todavía conservo algunas relaciones significativas, y es grato reunirme con ellos. Aún así, el año pasado no me dieron ganas de aparecerme. Muchas miradas con aires de superioridad por las asignaciones que nos daba Kersh durante los días previos al brindis. Pero ahora tengo razones muy personales por las cuales considero necesario asistir, y espero lograr mi cometido.

Este convivio no tiene la elegancia de otros eventos que organiza el F.B.I., pero hay un esfuerzo para amenizarla; un cuarteto de cuerdas tocando villancicos; la decoración navideña con un lindo árbol; una barra con diversos bocadillos y confites, ponche de frutas y de huevo; y por supuesto no faltan las ramas colgantes de muérdago y los que quieren probar suerte. ¿Cómo es posible que una vieja tradición provoque que gente seria y profesional actúe como adolescente? Es precisamente en una esquina del salón, debajo de una gran rama de muérdago, dónde veo a algunas que se ven bastante obvias tratando de cerrarle el paso a mi compañero. Es tan raro que salga del sótano para simplemente venir aquí y socializar. Este año parece que consideró necesario el que deba "soltarse" un poco. Distingo a Henderson de Grafología, la asistente de Kersh, una morena de Contabilidad; y un par que por sus rostros deben ser bisoñas recién salidas de Quántico. Estoy segura que quieren conocer a fondo la leyenda del "Siniestro" Mulder. Suspiro al recordar, que alguna vez, yo también era una novata que estaba ansiosa de conocerlo y trabajar con él.

–Hola Agente Scully… Dana… – la dulce y agradable voz de alguien conocido me sorprende y desvía mi atención. Es Nancy Collini una técnica en el laboratorio del F.B.I. y a quien tengo el gusto de decir que es una buena amiga en este edificio. La conozco desde la época del Agente Pendrell.

–Hola Nancy, ¡qué gusto verte! –nos saludamos de beso y nos damos un fuerte abrazo. Nancy es una mujer en sus treinta, de cabello grueso y rizado, de grandes ojos marrones y rasgos finos.

–La verdad, no pensaba verte por acá Dana –su tono es sincero, se lleva a la boca su copa para terminar lo que le queda de ponche de frutas.

–Bueno; no veo porqué no. Son tiempos para celebrar. Con lo del jubileo del año 2000. Me apetecía tomar una copa de ponche. Además, parece, que hasta los que menos te imaginas están aquí –guiño mi ojo y señalo con un ademán la patética escena de la esquina.

–Sí, tiene más de media hora que llegó el Agente Mulder, y enseguida le cayeron como moscas a la….. fruta –un dejo de sarcasmo acompaña su dulce voz. –Y por lo que me doy cuenta, se ve, que no está tan a disgusto con toda la atención que recibe –con su mirada me indica que reprueba el espectáculo.

–Bien por él. ¿Me acompañas? Voy por una bebida. –digo de manera tranquila y desinteresada.

–¡No vas a pasar a saludarlo! –dice con un dejo de incredulidad.

–Nancy, lo veo casi todos los días, créeme tengo suficiente del Agente Mulder, en la oficina y cuando andamos de misión. –la cara de Nancy es un poema con su boquita entreabierta, parece que no puede creer mis palabras.

–Pensé que ibas a tratar de rescatarlo.

–¿Rescatarlo? No veo que esté en una situación mortal, y por lo que dices no tiene ganas de salir de ahí. Además ya lo he rescatado suficientes veces en situaciones de verdadero peligro. Mulder es lo suficientemente crecidito para cuidarse de unas cuantas… "desesperadas". –Trato de poner punto final a esta conversación y me dirijo a la mesa dónde están las bebidas, dejando quieta como estatua a Nancy

No tarda en reaccionar y enseguida me acompaña. –Disculpa Dana, yo pensé… –duda un momento de lo que va a decir– …con lo que uno oye por ahí en los pasillos. Bueno pues que una se imagina tantas cosas. –me dice con unos ojos pícaros, mientras tomo una copa para servirme ponche de frutas.

–¿Qué se dice por ahí Nancy? ¿Qué soy la "Señora Siniestro" en el literal sentido del término? –estoy segura que mi ceja levantada la ha intimidado, mientras sorbo un poco de la bebida que todavía está caliente.

–Bueno Dana, con todos los años que llevan juntos como compañeros… y la verdad los dos tan atractivos… no es difícil pensar lo que puede ocurrir en ese sótano, ahí solos. –se muerde el labio inferior, creo trata de reprimir sus pensamientos.

Río socarronamente –La verdad es que ustedes tienen mucha imaginación, y varios deberían utilizar sus capacidades de deducción en resolver sus propios casos. Sabes que es en contra de las reglas, y si así fuera, uno de los dos tendría que pedir una nueva asignación. Hemos luchado mucho para estar en los Expedientes como para dejarlo. Mi relación con Mulder es de compañerismo, leal, pero ante todo profesional y no dudes que lo estimo como un gran amigo.

–¡Uy!, pues que no te escuche Gilligan de Crímenes Violentos, por que tiene una buena cantidad apostada contra Carter del Jurídico a que ustedes son algo más que compañeros –rellena de nuevo su copa vacía.

–Pues… si es una buena cantidad… y si Gilligan quiere compartir sus ganancias… pues bien valdría el sacrificio –Nancy queda inexpresiva ante esto último y suelta la carcajada y yo la acompaño. –De verdad Nancy, Mulder es solo un gran amigo, pero ambos estamos libres –. Noto una leve sombra de decepción en su rostro, pero lo recompone enseguida.

–¿Vas a tomarte estos días? ¿Irás con tu familia como de costumbre? –cambia la conversación por fin. Y mis ojos brillan ante la oportunidad de compartir mis planes.

–Sí, planeo tomarme las dos semanas, si es que no hay alguna emergencia, o llamada de Mulder sobre platillos voladores…o peor aún investigar casas embrujadas y cazar fantasmas.

–¿Cómo? –reacciona con asombro ante mi comentario.

–No me hagas caso. Solo pasare a ver a mi madre a dejar los regalos y mis saludos. Este año mi intención es pasarla de lo mejor –. Si antes se le cayó la quijada, ahora bien podría recogerla en el sótano de tanto que se abrió.

–¿Alguien que conozca? –solo entorno los ojos con marcada satisfacción. El Agente Manners de Crimen Organizado, se acerca a dónde nos encontramos Nancy y yo bebiendo, para servirse ponche de huevo.

–Agente Collini –saluda a Nancy de manera educada, –Agente Scully –la manera de decirlo es mucho más pausada y lo acompaña con una mirada sugerente. Manners es alto pero no más que Mulder, de complexión atlética, cabello negro y pequeños ojos grises. Sé que trae a más de una en el edificio, muy cautivada con esa mirada.

–Agente Manners –contesto cortésmente, mientras esbozo una sonrisa. Nancy solo asiente mientras muerde su copa tratando de ocultar una sonrisa pícara. Se termina de servir su bebida y voltea a nosotras.

–Nos vemos Agente Scully –se despide de mí de la misma manera que saludo, y creo que olvidó la existencia de Nancy.

–Nos estamos viendo Agente Manners –se da media vuelta y regresa de dónde sea que haya venido.

–¡Dana Katherine Scully! ¿Tu…?

–No sé de lo que estás hablando –interrumpo a Nancy de cualesquiera que sean las conjeturas que pretendan salir de su boca. –Solo sé que estas serán una magnificas celebraciones de fin de año –. Le sonrió, sin embargo, no puedo evitar ver a Mulder y su séquito. Creo que no perdió detalle de lo que acaba de pasar, ya que hay intensidad en su mirada. Levanta la mano que porta su bebida a modo de saludo. Le contesto su gesto con un alzamiento de ceja y mi más sugerente sonrisa.

JUEVES 23 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999

RESIDENCIA DE MARGARET SCULLY

ANNAPOLIS, MARILAND

14:35 HRS.

Desde pequeña, la Navidad es mi fiesta favorita. Debido al cargo de Papá en la Marina, Mamá siempre se esmeró para que todos pasemos momentos muy agradables y desde siempre le ha importado, aún cuando hemos crecido y dejamos el hogar hace mucho, que estemos siempre juntos, aunque a veces no se pueda. Desde que recuerdo; dos semanas antes de la cena de Acción de Gracias, comenzaba a preparar todo para estos días de celebración; la obtención de todos los ingredientes con tiempo para elaboración de los banquetes, bocadillos y postres. Siempre preparando comida para todo un cuartel; pues, según ella: "nunca se sabe quién puede llegar de sorpresa y hay que recibirlo como se merece". Muy cuidadosa de las decoraciones de la casa, al interior y al exterior; el árbol; el regalo idóneo para cada uno de nosotros; y todavía encontraba el tiempo de ayudar en la Iglesia para preparar comida para caridad. No lo puedo negar, me encanta pasar las fiestas con mi familia, y en verdad me siento con un poco de remordimiento. Okay, okay, con mucho remordimiento; sobre todo porque el año pasado me desvié del camino para acompañar a Mulder a esa mansión en su búsqueda de fantasmas y todo ese juego de ilusiones provocadas por la sugestión que el miedo implantó en mí.

Todo lo ocurrido provocó me hizo pensar durante toda la cena con mi familia. Me retiré de ahí para ir a ver a Mulder en su casa y como sospechaba, estaba solo, viendo "Cuento de Navidad" en la T.V.; me sentí triste por la manera que tiene de aislarse. Por eso fue que sentí que debíamos platicar de lo sucedido y de lo que aprendimos. No pude evitar también darle su regalo, y que grata sorpresa que él me comprara algo. Tenía tantas ganas de pasar el resto de la noche con él, pero habíamos construido muchos muros que no nos atrevimos a derribar esa noche y se perdió esa oportunidad. Ahora las cosas son muy distintas. Sigo pensando en la decisión que he tomado y como sus consecuencias, afectarán mi relación con Mulder; en el trabajo, pero sobre todo a nuestra amistad, en particular a como reaccione él.

Dejo los nubarrones que asoman mi mente y me preparo para salir del auto. Hace bastante frío afuera, aunque todavía no ha nevado, eso está anunciado para mañana; así que luego de revisar que mi abrigo este bien puesto salgo y me dirijo a la puerta del pasajero para abrirla y tomar del asiento un lindo saco de terciopelo negro que contiene los regalos para mi familia. Voy a hacer mi propia versión de Santa con mi madre. Rezo porque se encuentre en casa. Conociendo todo su itinerario de estas fechas, no dudaría que no se encontrará. Cierro el auto para dirigirme a la puerta principal. Veo dos vehículos estacionados en línea, frente al garage de la casa. Ninguno de ellos es el de Mamá, así que mi mejor esperanza de darle la noticia a solas se esfuma. Parece que todo el clan Scully ha arribado a casa antes de tiempo. Veo por una de las ventanas del frente que hay mucho movimiento. Al abrir la puerta principal mis peores temores se confirman.

–¡Hola Mamá! –trato de mostrar mi mejor lado, el festivo, al ver a un par de niños que no llegan a los diez años, Sean y Patrick, hijos de Charlie. Salen como el rayo de la cocina y corriendo atraviesan la estancia.

–¡Tía Dana! ¡Tía Dana! –se lanzan sobre mí persona, provocando que me tambalee.

–¡Chicos me da tanto gusto verlos! ¿A dónde van tan rápido?

–La abuela nos mandó a lavarnos para almorzar, ya regresamos. –se dirigen a las escaleras y las suben sin aminorar el paso.

–¡Hola Dana! –Tara sale también de la cocina y me recibe efusivamente. Porta un delantal, parece que estuvo ayudando a Mamá. ¿Será para la cena de hoy, o para la cena de Nochebuena? Conociendo a Mamá, estoy segura que quiere empezar a agasajarlos desde hoy.

–Hola Tara –la rubia, esposa de mi hermano, que es más alta que yo; me envuelve en un abrazo intenso. Es lo más cercano a una hermana que tengo. –¿Y Bill y Matthew? –espero que no se me note la preocupación por saber si mi hermano está cerca, con lo que voy a decir.

–Matty está durmiendo la siesta en la recámara, fue un viaje largo y tu hermano salió a comprar unas botellas de vino para la cena de mañana. Desde que tomamos ese curso de degustación de vinos en Napa, en el verano, se siente todo un experto –dice un tanto resignada –¿Qué traes ahí Dana? –pregunta interesada en el saco de terciopelo. –¿Y tu maleta?

–Son los regalos para la familia –, le sonrío y hago como que ignoro su segunda pregunta. Pongo en uno de los sofás de la sala, el saco para poder quitarme el abrigo y dejarlo en el armario de la entrada. Es muy cálido el ambiente en la casa, por el olor a pan recién horneado, parece que ya llevan rato cocinando. Mi mamá sale de la cocina con su propio delantal y sacándose los guantes de horneado.

–Hola cariño, ya llegaste, esperaba tu arribo por la mañana, temprano –me da dos besos muy bien plantados, en cada mejilla, cargados de mucho afecto.

–Si Mamá, verás…–aquí viene lo difícil –…adelante mi llegada para saludar y… dejar los regalos… pues…

–¿Cómo? ¿No te vas a quedar estos días? –interviene Tara con la sutileza de un tractor. Tragar saliva nunca había sido tan difícil en mi vida, salvo esa vez que me pico la abeja en el pasillo de Mulder.

–Si… bueno –

–¿Qué paso hija? ¿Algún problema? –no puedo evitar sentir culpa ante la mirada preocupada de mi madre

–No Mamá, nada de eso, solo que este año tengo otros planes y…

–¡Mmmmmmm! Y esos planes involucran a un alto, castaño y de ojos color avellana, agente… –dice Tara mordaz mientras me repasa de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

–¿Eh? –Si mi maestra del club de debates, me escuchara, moriría de la decepción.

–¡Ay hija! ¡No te preocupes! Si vas a pasar estos días con Fox, está bien –dice mi madre con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. –Es más, aprovechando, este año lo incluí en la lista de obsequios, así que podrás entregárselo en Navidad–. Quedo bastante sorprendida por su comentario, esto es lo que temía. Además la sonrisa de Tara es muy elocuente respecto a lo que se está imaginando. –Es más, si se puede, me gustaría que se den una vuelta los dos por aquí.

–Mamá, No todo tiene que ver con Mulder –. Mi mirada busca mis zapatos durante un breve momento, para después levantar mi rostro y poder observar su reacción. Están con los ojos como platos incrédulas, viéndose mutuamente, para luego verme a mí, sé que quisieran sacarme los detalles, pero no lo van a lograr.

Mamá es la primera en romper el leve momento de silencio incomodo –Todavía no entiendo cómo es que ustedes dos, se siguen llamando por el apellido; luego de casi siete años juntos.

–¡El me dijo que no le gusta que lo llamen Fox! –reacciono a la defensiva. Claro él no tiene ningún problema con que otras personas lo llamen por su nombre.

–Siempre lo he llamado Fox, y nunca me ha dicho nada –. Sí, es inconcebible. Incluso su madre lo llama así; y eso que supuestamente obligo a sus padres a que lo llamaran Mulder. –De cualquier manera, te voy a dar su regalo. Ya que lo veas se lo entregas –. Tomo nota del tono decepcionante de su voz.

–¡Hola hermanita! –Escucho la voz de Charlie que viene bajando rápido las escaleras, para alcanzarme y darme un fuerte abrazo.

–¡Pudiste llegar este año! –me separo de él para verlo. –¿Y Jenna? –pregunto por su esposa

–Está arriba, acomodando todavía la ropa del equipaje. No tenemos mucho que acabamos de llegar. Qué bueno que llegaste antes así como nosotros –. Mis labios se aprietan en un gesto de desencanto, que Charlie capta y que Mamá aclara enseguida

–Dana no va a poder quedarse en estos días. Pero por lo menos, ya que estamos juntos podremos brindar, una vez que llegue Bill –dice mi madre contenta, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Como si fuera invocado, la puerta principal se abre para que entre Bill, cargando una caja de buen tamaño. –¡Hola Dana! ¡Ya estás aquí! –dice al verme. Charlie, lo alcanza para tomar la caja y llevarla a la cocina, dejando libre a Bill y este pueda darme un fuerte abrazo. Se separa y me toma por los hombros. –¡Qué bueno que la familia va a estar reunida para Nochebuena! –el semblante de los presentes se ensombrece un poco, y Bill frunce el ceño con duda. –¿Qué pasa?

–Voy por Jenna para que brindemos –dice Charlie saliendo de la cocina junto a mi madre, para luego subir a la segunda planta de la casa.

–Traje un merlot, que será ideal para la ocasión. ¿Quién me ayuda con las copas? ¿Tara? –ella da una pequeña mirada a mi madre, y ella se la devuelve. Bill se quita su gruesa chaqueta para después entrar a la cocina; mientras Tara busca en un trinchador de roble las copas.

–Bueno, creo que lo mejor será decírselo de una vez, antes de que se haga ideas equivocadas –dice mi madre y me da una tenue sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Bill regresa con una botella oscura y alcanza a Tara en el comedor quien ya ha sacado seis copas de cristal cortado. Bill toma una a una y vierte el líquido color rubí en el fino cristal. Mueve la copa para observar como el vino se impregna en la copa, definitivamente se siente todo un catador. Mientras mi madre y yo nos miramos y tratamos de contener la risa. –¿Estás segura que quieres arruinarle el momento? –le digo a mi madre casi en un susurro, ella solo me hace un gesto con la mano y la cabeza desestimando mi propuesta implicada. Jenna, Charlie, Patrick y Sean bajan y nos acompañan mientras Tara y Bill reparten las copas.

Bill alza su copa –¡Brindemos por que estemos siempre juntos! –las comisuras de Tara se ensanchan muy levemente, mirándome fijamente. Todos llevamos las copas para sonarlas con los otros y de ahí probar el vino, que no está mal.

–¿Dana, cuánto días te dieron en el F.B.I.? Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Conseguí boletos para todos, en Baltimore; una compañía de ballet presenta el "Cascanueces", son para el día veintiséis… sé que es tu favorita –. Mojo mi labio superior con la lengua, y me preparo para decírselo.

–Bill… –interviene mi madre antes de que logre articular palabra. –…Dana solo pasó a saludar el día de hoy, y a dejar sus presentes. Ella tiene otros planes para estos días. Aunque espero que se quede almorzar con nosotros, antes de que se retire. Ya la comida está casi lista.

Mi hermano mayor, me lanza una mirada fulminante, con la que quisiera dejarme clavada en el lugar dónde estoy. Parece, además, que el color del vino ha teñido su rostro. Deja su copa en la mesa. Charlie, Jenna y Tara miran expectantes y mi madre se acerca más a mí. –Dana, Mamá se esfuerza mucho para que estemos todos reunidos –su tono es firme pero pausado, sin alzar la voz. –Charles tenía mucho tiempo que no pasaba estos días con nosotros. Hace mucho que no nos reunimos todos, claro hace falta Melisssa… –siento que mis ojos se escuecen ante el recuerdo de mi hermana –¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no pases estos días con nosotros?

–Y-yo…

–Bill. Tu hermana tiene todo el derecho de hacer sus propios planes –responde mi madre y su mano aprieta la mía, apoyándome– Ella no debe de sentir que es una obligación el estar con nosotros.

–¡Pero Mamá! –protesta Bill indignado. –Como puedes decir eso, todo el año estamos separados y estas son las únicas fechas en las que podemos estar juntos como familia.

–La cual no dejaremos de ser porque tengamos otros planes –interviene Charlie. –Yo no veo ningún problema hermanita –alza su copa con un guiño de ojos.

Bill resopla con fuerza mirando encolerizado a Charlie. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza y pasársela por el cabello, para después hacerla un puño y llevarla contra la mesa. –Estoy seguro que ese loco desgraciado, que tienes por compañero, te ha metido ideas de que tienes que respaldarlo en alguna de sus disparatadas búsquedas…

–¡No te permito que hables así de Mulder! –contesto como un acto reflejo ante sus palabras absurdas.

–¡Claro! ¡Eso es! ¡Vas a estar envuelta en alguna misión apoyando a ese imbécil, en lugar de estar con nosotros! –sentencia Bill.

Mi cuerpo que empezaba a moverse para darle una bofetada es detenido por el brazo de mi madre que se interpone en mi camino.

–Te has hecho una idea preconcebida de Fox. Y es muy injusto de tu parte Bill –. Mamá lo mira molesta– Yo he visto con mis propios ojos como Fox ha sufrido, se ha preocupado y ha cuidado de tu hermana. Así que tampoco te permito que hables mal de él en mi presencia o en ningún momento –. Bill queda atónito ante la defensa férrea de Mamá a Mulder. Yo misma estoy sorprendida por sus palabras y lucho porque las lágrimas de emoción que quieren salir se queden dónde están.

–Bill por favor, te estás portando como un patán –le espeta Tara. –Tu hermana es una mujer adulta y sabe lo que hace.

Bill se cruza de brazos y termina por ponerse más rojo que antes ante el comentario de su esposa. –Parece que todos están de acuerdo con esto y que está bien que se vaya con ese chiflado.

–¿Bill…? –Mamá le hace un recordatorio con la mirada, sobre que cuide lo que dice de Mulder.

–Bueno, yo no tengo el gusto de conocer a Fox. Pero lo poco que me ha contado Tara se ve que es un buen tipo, así que por mí está bien –. Dice Jenna. Miro a una y otra de mis cuñadas, y muero por saber qué es lo que han platicado a mis espaldas estas dos.

–Yo no he dicho que vaya a estar con Mulder –, aclaro, – solo dije que tengo mis propios planes. Les agradezco su apoyo. En verdad siento arruinarles el momento…

–Pero si no has arruinado nada hija –mi madre me sonríe, – me da mucho gusto que te hayas tomado el tiempo de venir a vernos –. Me da un fuerte abrazo y un beso. –Así que vamos todos a almorzar –. Enfatiza la palabra todos, está zanjando la discusión. –Chicas pongan la mesa por favor, voy a revisar que todo esté a punto en la cocina.

Lamento la actitud de Bill, pero ha sido muy lindo recibir el apoyo de todos los demás. En verdad que no lo esperaba; y mucho menos lo que mi madre dijo sobre Mulder. Solo espero que la decisión que he tomado, y que llevaré a cabo una vez salga de esta casa, no cause una fractura en mí relación con Mulder. Dejaré una zona cómoda de confort para entrar a algo más formal. No era algo que contemplara, pero así se dieron las cosas y debo seguir con mi vida. Tengo miedo, por eso no les quiero decir con quien pasaré estos días. Necesito ver que tan bien funcionamos a partir de esto para que pueda compartirlo con ellos. Espero que sea lo correcto.

Dejo a un lado mis temores y comienzo a ayudar a mis cuñadas. Los aromas que salen de la cocina son deliciosos. Veo que mi mamá puso muérdago en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina. Los recuerdos me llenan de un fuerte sentimiento cálido en mi corazón. Papá aprovechaba para tomar a mi madre y besarla. Esas demostraciones de afecto nos marcaron a todos. Charlie lo ha hecho con Jenna desde su noviazgo. Bill espero a casarse con Tara, para continuar con la tradición. Espero que en futuros años pueda hacer lo propio, en verdad lo deseo con todo mi corazón, que él sea el correcto.

JUEVES 23 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999

CABAÑAS JENO'S

SAVERNA PARK, MARYLAND

19:03 HRS.

Por fin he llegado a la cabaña que hemos rentado. Hace tan solo menos de una semana que me propuso pasar estos días juntos. Me impacto su osadía, pero más mi respuesta. Fui traicionada por mi propia voz al decirle que sí. El brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos de fue palpable. Para una pareja que está comenzando a explorar su intimidad son necesarias estas oportunidades de convivencia. Está será una prueba y deseo que los resultados sean favorables. Como acordamos el no trajo su auto, para que al finalizar nuestra estancia, no tengamos que irnos en autos separados. Le explique que tenía que pasar a saludar a mi familia antes de venir para acá, es por eso que mi auto es el que terminó usándose. Agradecí internamente que entendiera la situación. Sin embargo, él trajo mi equipaje y los víveres para estos días. Confío en él. Pero quiero prepararle algo que le guste así que pase a una tienda por algunos detalles para darle la sorpresa. Saco la bolsa marrón de papel. No hay vuelta atrás, es hora de afrontarlo.

Unos copos de nieve comienzan a caer. Con mi mano enguantada sostengo uno de esos copos. El delicado patrón que le da su belleza me hace pensar en lo efímera que es la vida, ya no puedo desperdiciar más tiempo esperando a que las cosas se den de manera propicia, esto simplemente se dio así y sé que en mi corazón, estoy segura de hacer lo correcto. He visto muchas cosas que a cualquiera lo harían temblar y es irónico que fracasar en una relación es lo que me haga temblar a mí.

Es una linda cabaña de madera a las afueras del pueblo. Está muy bien iluminada por farolas a lo largo del camino. La distancia entre las cabañas es considerable para dar a los usuarios privacidad. Pedimos el uso de dos juegos de llaves, al rentarla, debido a que llegaríamos en tiempos distintos, los encargados del lugar accedieron. Saco mi juego para abrir, aunque sé que lo más probable es que esté él ya esté aquí.

Abro la puerta y escucho "Carol of the Bells" en una versión de cuerdas. Parece que está tratando de esforzarse para dar un ambiente navideño. La estancia es austera, un árbol navideño, dos sofás de dos piezas, una alfombra de piel, la chimenea está encendida y en el fondo, la cocina. Frente a esta, un comedor sencillo y sobre la mesa una radiograbadora que toca esa hermosa canción. Veo una puerta que supongo da a la recámara. Llego hasta la barra de la cocina para dejar la bolsa. No lo veo por ningún lado. Supongo debe estar en la recámara. El fuego de la chimenea se siente delicioso. Me quito mi abrigo, bufanda y guantes para dejarlos en el sofá. Me deshago de la última prenda, cuando por detrás llega él para atraparme con un fuerte abrazo. Me da un beso en el hueco de mi cuello, para luego meter su nariz en mi cabello.

–Pensé que no ibas a llegar Dana.

Trato de separarme un momento para mirarlo y darle una mirada con mi ceja arqueada.

–¿Dana? –le pregunto intrigada

–Sí. En estos días aquí en la intimidad solo seremos Dana y Fox.

–Solo que hay un pequeño problema. Yo me enamore de alguien que suelo llamar Mulder, no Fox. Tú siempre serás Mulder para mí –. Me acomodo bien para estar frente a él y poder alcanzar sus labios con los míos, el beso es con hambre, con promesas de que habrá una entrega total. Estamos así por mucho, tanto que parece que el tiempo se detiene. Pero la necesidad de respirar se antepone a nuestro deseo, quedando un rato abrazados, arrullados por el villancico.

–No creas que me gusta mentir a mis amigos y seres queridos. En el F.B.I. lo entiendo me. Me bastó escuchar una conversación, de manera fortuita en el baño de damas sobre nosotros. Afortunadamente no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Sé que es indispesable aparentar que no hay nada.

–Sé que eres buena actriz. ¿Le dijiste a tu familia? –pregunta él, mientras comienza a entretenerse con el lóbulo de mi oreja.

–No, pero su primera impresión es que estaría contigo. ¿Tú crees? Por cierto Mamá te incluyó en la lista de regalos. Me lo dio para entregártelo.

–Inaudito –cambia de objetivo de mi lóbulo a mis labios, y por travesura se los niego; al llevar mi cabeza atrás veo en el techo una gran rama de muérdago.

–Pusieron muérdago –le comento, mientras trato de esquivar sus labios, pero eso no impide que acaricie su espalda.

–No, fui yo quien lo puse. Llegue temprano y tuve ganas de ponerlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque, desde que lo vi ayer en el brindis; a la única que he querido besar es a ti

–¿Ah si? Pensé que tendría que hacer fila –se lo digo con ironía al recordar a esas desesperadas que lo estaban acorralando

–Solo a ti, Dana. A ti, Scully es a la única que quiero besar debajo del muérdago –atrapo sus labios para besarlo y dejar que nuestras lenguas se reconozcan. Parece que voy a comenzar mi propia tradición de Navidad. Espero que sea a partir de hoy y para toda la vida.

FIN

Gilberto González González

Sábado, 28 de Diciembre de 2013

Minatitlán, Veracruz


End file.
